Automotive fuses are typically produced using conventional stamping processes wherein a fuse is punched out of a sheet of metal by an appropriately-shaped dye. Stamping is generally preferred to other fuse manufacturing methods because it is a relatively low cost process that produces a high-quality product. However, it is extremely difficult to produce low-current fuse elements using stamping processes because such elements must generally be very narrow and very thin. Stamping such thin materials often results in damage to portions of the material that must remain intact. Thus, in order to achieve the requisite dimensions for low-current fuse elements, skiving or coining methods are commonly employed. While these methods are capable of producing fuse elements that are thin and narrow, they are extremely difficult to employ and are themselves prone to material tear-through. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a method for manufacturing low-current fuse elements that offers the ease and low cost of stamping processes.